Rule 1
by NeoCortex
Summary: A textual conversation. I had this up once before under a different name but with the new rules I had to republish it... Rated M for mild language.
1. Come Get Me

He forced himself to roll away from the warmth beside him and sit up, swinging his legs around and letting his feet land on the floor below. Frowning he picked up his blackberry from his nightstand and pushed up from the bed. Pulling up his contacts list he scrolled down to the name he had been looking for and pulled up a list of options.

He was walking into the kitchen when his phone lit up and vibrated in his hand.

_This had better be good. You woke me from a dead sleep Samuel. What do you want?_

He smiled a bit as his eyes rolled over the text. He could almost hear the other's voice ringing in his ears.

_**Yeah, right. You replied too fast. You haven't even gone to bed yet.**_

He hit the send button and placed the phone on the counter and set up the coffee pot. As he was measuring out the grinds the counter sounded as if it was farting to his left. He chuckled a bit and poured the grinds into the filter ready for brewing. Picking up his phone he read the next message.

_Your point? Or do you have one?_

He could hear the slight aggravation there. Frowning a bit he sighed and replied.

_**You're...still mad at me. I'll leave you alone. Sorry to bother you. Bye Dean.**_

He dropped the phone into the pocket of his sleep pants and decided against the coffee. He wanted a beer now. And since he wasn't going to be going back to sleep, why not? He got to the fridge and was standing back upright from retrieving his proffered drink when his pocket vibrated. Turning from the fridge he used the counter to pop the cap off his bottle while he checked his phone.

_I'm not mad Sam. I'm in a bar. So what do you want?_

Sam frowned. What did he want? He was getting to live normal. School. Friends. A girlfriend soon to be fiancé. But none of it felt right. Though this did. Drinking beer and talking to Dean. Who was probably drinking beer at the moment too. Shaking fingers lifted the glass bottle to his lips while the other set typed:

_**I...I just wanted to talk to someone familiar...But you're busy. I'll let you go.**_

He walked into the living room and dropped his long frame to the couch and let his phone fall in his lap and replaced it with the remote. He put the television on and dropped the volume way down. As he was watching a George Forman info-mercial his phone went off in his lap startling the shit out of him...Sort of...

_What's wrong Sammy? o.O_

Dean used letter emotes? Since when? Sam took a swig of his beer and sighed.

_**I'm sitting in the living room of an apartment I share with the girl I'm not sure I'm in love with anymore, drinking a beer at 2 AM. What do you think is wrong Dean?**_

He was pretty sure that would be sent as two texts as Dean most likely didn't have a blackberry. George Forman had turned into some beauty thing for chicks when he wasn't looking so he changed the channel. He was currently watching some bogus revival thing when Dean's text came through.

_Sounds like you're lonely Sammy._

Sam shook his head and muttered, "No shit Sherlock. What was your first clue?" around the neck of his bottle as he replied.

_**I am. And it's getting hard Dean.**_

He hit send and sighed as he settled back into the couch.

_What is?_

He hadn't remembered lifting the phone to look at the message but hey, he didn't care.

_**Being the freak again and having to hide it. I need someone to talk to. But rule #1 is a bitch to work around.**_

He sighed and picked the remote up again as he drank more of his beer. The crappy revival was getting annoying and he wanted something at least semi-riveting. Finding cartoons he sighed and left it there. Adult Swim would work for now. Currently it was what looked like Inuyasha. His phone vibrated in his lap and he jumped again. That one had kinda felt good. He smirked a bit.

_So...Sorry to sound so cruel...What do you want me to do? You wanted out Sammy._

Sam frowned a bit. He had a point. Pushing himself up off the couch he turned off the TV and made his way back upstairs as he typed out his next words. Only three words.

_**Come get me.**_

Hitting send he walked into the room he shared with Jess and silently grabbed his duffel. Packing his clothes was the easy part. It was the knives that would take a minute or two. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at what he read.

_On my way. Be there in ten._

He felt that it should surprise him that Dean was so close. But it didn't. Instead he felt a slight warmth in his chest. Or maybe that was from the beer. He was sort of a light weight. Well, okay he wasn't quite that bad. But still...

_**Be waiting.**_

He settled his knives in his bag, under his clothes and grabbed the leather he used for his laptop. Going back downstairs he grabbed his computer from the kitchen table and slid it into the confines of his bag. He had pulled a shirt on and a pair of socks and was now sliding into his sneakers. Looking down at his phone he saw a new text alert.

_So where are you? I'm outside._

Sam's eyes went wide. He hadn't even heard the growl of The Impala. But sure enough, in the parking lot of the apartment complex he resided in, leaning against the passenger side of Metallicar, arms folded across his chest and ankles, stood Dean in all his six foot hunter glory. That was one of the sexiest sights Sam had seen in a good while. Oh yeah. This felt right.

A light smile crossed his lips as he made his way over to Dean, who pushed off the car and opened the back passenger door for him.

"Thanks Dean." He mumbled as he placed his things in the back seat.

Stepping back he let Dean close the door and even let Dean crowd his space. He was a bit surprised when Dean enveloped him in a tight hug and buried his face in Sam's neck.

"You had but to ask and I would do it." He felt the other murmur into his neck.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean in turn and hugged back. "I know that now." He acknowledged. "And again, I thank you." Dean nodded and pulled back from the hug just slightly.

Even in the dim light of the street lamp Sam could see how Dean's eyes were more emerald than hazel and nearly envied him that. But it was the look in those eyes that caught Sam's attention. The shorter seemed to be lost in some sort of thought.

Or was it...? Well, Jess always did comment on being able to get lost in his eyes. He just had never thought about it. He would shrug it off and laugh a bit. But Dean seemed to be doing just that.

"Dean?" He husked out a bit and was a bit shocked when Dean lifted up a bit and pressed tentative lips to his own.

After a couple seconds he started to respond to the kiss. He shivers when Dean's lips part beneath his. The only thing he can think is that this is what he's been wanting for ages as his tongue claims Dean's mouth and Dean's starts to chase his own.

The kiss starts to get a bit more heated before Dean breaks it, panting a bit, "Why don't we head out?" Sam can only nod as Dean opens the passenger door for Sam to fold himself into his side of the car.

He watched Dean make his way around to the driver's side and climb in. When the car was started Dean looked at him and wrapped a gentle hand around the back of Sam's neck and pulled him in. The taller reveled in the kiss that was just as mind numbing and glorius as the one moments ago. But it was the next words that had Sam's hazel eyes going wide and his heart hammering in his chest. "I love you Sammy."

Sam knew the smile on his face was a bit shy, but he had just heard the other say something he never thought he'd hear. Ever. "I love you too Dean." He purred out. He watched the smile light up Dean's face as the elder's fingers curled with his and they left Palo Alto behind


	2. On My Way

Sitting on a stool in a dive of a bar in Palo Alto was Dean James Winchester. He had been watching Sam all day. Just like John usually did. He had been praying like hell that Sam would maybe, just maybe, pick up his phone for once and call. Either him or Dad. If he called John then at least John would update Dean later. But no. Sam had been with a cute little blonde all day. They laughed and talked the day through. They must be on a break or something, because neither had gone to the school campus. Dean was lifting his beer to his lips when his phone went off in his pocket.

_**Hey Dean.**_

Well, what have we here? He double checked the number and then looked at the time. What was Sam doin up so late?

_This had better be good. You woke me from a dead sleep Samuel. What do you want?_

He typed in his reply and hit enter. Sure he lied. It was part of the job. But it was Sam. So...His phone went off as he took a final swig on his current beer.

_**Yeah, right. You replied too fast. You haven't even gone to bed yet.**_

Leave it to Sam to know these things. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath with a half smirk.

_Your point? Or do you have one?_

He wondered how Sam would take that one as he sent it off and called for another beer. The bar keep was placing it in front of him when he got Sam's next message.

_**You're...still mad at me. I'll leave you alone. Sorry to bother you. Bye Dean.**_

Dean frowned a bit around the neck of his bottle as he read that. Sam thought he was mad...A little hurt and upset, sure. But that was because his brother had walked out on them. On him...

_I'm not mad Sam. I'm in a bar. So what do you want._

He hit send and let his hand holding the phone fall to his lap and waited for a reply. When it came through the vibration rolled through his jean clad thigh making him jump slightly.

_**I...I just wanted to talk to someone familiar...But you're busy. I'll let you go.**_

Dean cocked his head to the side a bit as he read. Well, sounded like someone couldn't sleep...

_What's wrong Sammy? o.O_

He took a swig on his second beer and felt his phone go off. Lifting it to look he saw an incomplete message.

_**I'm sitting in the living room of an**____**apartment**____**I share with the girl I'm not sure I'm in love with anymore,**___

"Crazy kid and his damned blackberry..." He read the half he got as he waited for the second half of the message to show. As his eyes landed on the comma the second part came through.

_**drinking a beer at 2 AM. What do you think is wrong Dean?**_

"Ah. I see what's wrong here." He commented to the air as he typed in his own reply.

_Sounds like you're lonely Sammy._

He hit the send button and found himself hoping that Sam was indeed lonely. Then he would know how Dean felt. But the next message had Dean frowning deeply.

_**I am. And it's getting hard Dean.**_

Getting hard? What's getting hard? Sam didn't sound good...

_What is?_

He vaguely remembered hitting send as he sipped his beer in thought. Sam's reply came in as he was pulling the bottle away from his lips to order another.

_**Being the freak again and having to hide it. I need someone to talk to. But rule #1 is a bitch to work around.**_

Ah yes. Rule numero uno. Don't tell anyone what we do. Or something to that effect. Either way, you didn't discuss the job at all. With anyone. Not even the one you date. Dean gave a sigh, sucked to be Sam right now...That didn't stop him from replying with,

_So...Sorry to sound so cruel...What do you want me to do? You wanted out Sammy._

What he didn't expect would be the next three words that he got as he was putting the bottle of his thrid beer to his lips.

_**Come get me.**_

That was it. That was all he needed as he was slapping a few bucks on the bar to pay for his beers and out the door in a few seconds flat. As he pulled open the car door he sent off his reply.

_On my way. Be there in ten._

As he started up his car he wondered a bit if it would alarm Sam that he was so close. But that thought was wiped away as Sam's next message came through.

_**Be waiting.**_

With a howl of laughter, Dean peeled out of the parking lot and grinned a bit, caressing the car's dashboard. "Let's go baby. We're bringing Sammy home." With that he gave Metallicar some gas and roared along the road to where he had left Sam and his girl earlier that day. And true to his word, it was ten minutes later when he pulled into the very quiet parking lot of his brother's apartment complex.  
Stepping out of his precious car he closed his door and walked around to the passenger side and leaned against the car. Pulling his phone out he hit the reply button to send the next message.

_So where are you? I'm outside._

He had dropped his phone into his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest and settled into a relaxed position when Sam walked out. He was wearing a white tee-shirt, a pair of gray drawstring sleep pants, and sneakers. He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. And Dean guessed that he had. Didn't he look sexy? All sleep mussed and scholarly. He had a large camo print duffle slung over one shoulder and a brown leather, carrying what Dean assumed was a laptop, over the other.  
He watched that shy smile cross Sam's lips as he shoved away from Metallicar and pulled open that back passenger door.

Sam mumbled a "Thanks Dean." as he dropped his stuff in the back seat.

When Sam stepped back he shut the door and was a bit surprised when Sam didn't back away from him as he pulled him into a tight hug. With his face pressed into Sam's neck he whispered, "You had but to ask and I would do it."

Dean liked when Sam's arms folded around him to hug in return. "I know that now." He heard Sam say, "And again, I thank you."

Dean gave a nod into Sam's neck before he pulled back just slightly. He looked up at the taller, his arms still kind of wrapped around his brother's torso. As he looked at Sam he felt his heart swell and skip a beat or two.

This was it. Sam was back. He got his brother back.

And more. He hoped.

In the light of the street lamps he saw how Sam's eyes held bits of blue, green, and a brown that was more gold than brown. He could look into those eyes for hours.

Sam's voice when he said the elder's name sound rough, as if he had been drinking an entire bottle of whiskey. And the sound was pure addiction to Dean. He shifted up nervously and lightly pressed his lips to Sam's.

What surprised him even more than Sam letting him hug him was Sam kissing him back. And even more he's surprised as his own lips part and Sam's tongue darts in to sweep around his mouth. Moaning into the kiss his own tongue follows Sam's in a game of cat and mouse.

Dean breaks the kiss after a few heated minutes and pants out, "Why don't we head out?" He watches Sam nod and opens the car door for him.

With Sam in the car he jogged around to his side and climbed in as well. Cranking the engine he turned to see Sam watching him and quickly pulled him into a kiss just as deep and as searing as the prior. When he pulled away he locked bright emerald eyes with deep rich hazel, "I love you Sammy."

Dean watched the other's signature shy flirty smile spread across his face and his head dip down a bit.

Yeah, Baby Brother was all his.

"I love you too Dean." It came out as what Dean could only describe as a purr. With a smile on his lips he took Sam's hand in his own and left Stanford and Palo Alto in their dust.


End file.
